leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
拉莫斯/技能数据
}} Abilities or ) |firstname = Powerball |firstinfo = (Active): Rammus enters a rolling ball state for up to 7 seconds, increasing his movement speed by 30% and then continues accelerating. Upon impacting with an enemy, all nearby enemies will be knocked back for an instant and be dealt magic damage. Additionally, targets affected by the impact will be slowed for 3 seconds. *'Cooldown:' 10 seconds *'Impact radius:' 200 (estimate) *'Knock back distance:' 100 (estimate) |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Powerball is a self-target ability that, when activated, causes Rammus to roll into a ball and spin, gaining bonus movement speed over time. If Rammus comes into contact with an enemy unit while Powerball is active, Powerball's effects end and he will deal magic damage to all enemy units in an area around it, knocking back briefly and slowing them for 3 seconds. * Powerball lasts up to 7 seconds, until it is deactivated manually, or until Rammus hits an enemy, whichever comes first. * Powerball's knockback disable lasts about 0.75 seconds. * Using while Powerball is active will end its effect. * Activating Powerball and ending it prematurely will both proc , and . * Powerball can hit stealthed enemy champions, but it will not reveal them unless the target's stealth state depends on their location or movement (e.g. or ). * Powerball removes Rammus' ability to autoattack and use . |secondname = Defensive Ball Curl |secondinfo = (Active): Rammus enters a defensive stance for 6 seconds, vastly increasing his armor and magic resistance and returning magic damage for each autoattack that enemies use on him. *'Cost:' 40 mana. *'Cooldown:' 14 seconds. |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Defensive Ball Curl is a self-target ability that increases Rammus' armor and magic resist for a short duration. During this time, Rammus will also deal magic damage to all enemies that autoattack him. * Using while Defensive Ball Curl is active will end its effect. * Defensive Ball Curl will not return damage from turret attacks, , or ghouls (except ). |thirdname = Puncturing Taunt |thirdinfo = (Active): Rammus taunts a target enemy, reducing their armor and forcing them to attack Rammus for a few seconds. *'Cooldown:' 12 seconds *'Range:' 325 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Puncturing Taunt is a targeted ability that taunts a target enemy unit to attack Rammus. Rammus' target's armor is also reduced for the same duration. * Puncturing Taunt will be blocked by , but the armor reduction will remain for the full duration. * |ultiname = Tremors |ultiinfo = (Active): Rammus creates tremors beneath him for 8 seconds dealing magic damage to nearby units and structures each second. Rammus can move, attack and use other abilities while Tremors is in effect. *'Cost:' 120 mana *'Cooldown:' 60 seconds *'Radius of AoE:' 300 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Tremors is a point blank area of effect ability deals magic damage to nearby enemy units or structures. *Tremors has no cast time and does not interrupt Rammus' previous orders. *Rammus may freely act while Tremors is active. *Tremors will have no effect if Rammus dies while it is active. }} Category:英雄技能数据